Daughter of the Sea
by ninamusiclover
Summary: Edward left and now Bella has decided to return home. Her true home at Camp Half-Blood and be reunited with her brother, Percy Jackson, and her friends. But how will things turn out when she the Cullens pop back into her life unexpectedly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just an idea that popped into my mind that I couldn't resist writing. Hope you guys like it. I'm still debating whether or not i should change the title. Anyways, I don't own the Twilight saga or the Percy Jackson series. Enjoy :)**

* * *

If you were to ask me how I imagined my happy ending, I would say: an eternity with Edward. Apparently, that desire will never be granted. How could I have been so stupid?! Of course he didn't love me. He left me. I always knew that it never made sense for him to love me but I could not stop my heart from wishing that it was true. If felt so real.

"_It'll be as if I never excited_," he told me. If only he knew that his leaving only intensified his presence in my broken heart. He haunts me everyday whether I am conscious or not. He will forever be the name on my lips and heart; I on the other hand will not be in his.

I wish I had never left home. I need my big brother now more than ever. You see, I'm not actually Bella Swan. I'm Bella Jackson, the little sister to the hero of Olympus- Percy Jackson. I am two years younger and that also means, yup you guessed it, Renee and Charlie aren't my actual parents. They are actually two of my mothers' best friends. They also know about the gods and are ok with it. The reason I ended up in forks was because of my overprotective brother. He wanted me to have a normal life for a while. Oh the irony. After the war he wanted me to simply relax. I gladly went along with the plan but my brother's only condition was that I could only leave once I was seventeen and I was granted a special necklace that allowed me to live a monster free life. However, the seal would break if I were to step foot into Camp Half-Blood again. Never in my life have I wanted to break it now more than ever if it meant I could return. There was nothing left for me here.

My mind was set. I'm going back home. Camp Half-Blood, here I come.

* * *

I was almost done packing when I realized two things. One: I have yet to tell Charlie and two: I have to find a way to get there. I slowly descended down the stairs and entered the living room. Charlie noticed my entrance and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm… fine," my voice was hoarse due to me crying all week. I quickly changed the subject so he could not argue against my claim. "Charlie, I- I have decided that I want to go back."

"Back?"

"Yea, back home. With Percy and everyone else."

"Are you sure? Once you step foot there, the seal will be broken."

"I know, but I can't run away from who I really am. Anyways fate would always bring back. I also want to escape the- the pain." It took all my being not to break down again.

"You're right. Maybe going back is a good thing. When will you leave?"

"I'm hoping today. I still have to call Percy and see if he will be able to pick me up."

He then got up and hugged me, "say hi to everyone for me, alright?" I could only nod. "I'll miss you Bells. I promise to visit you and Percy soon."

"I'll miss you too Charlie. Thanks, once again for letting me stay with you." With that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to packing. I entered my room and closed the door. Remembering that I had yet to call Percy, I went to my closet and pulled out a small wooden box hidden in the corner. I opened it once I was back in my bed. Inside were pictures of Percy and me as well as pictures of my friends and mom. I then saw my necklace from camp and put it on. It brought back so many memories. I also put on the next item, another necklace, but this one was in the shape of a drop of water and it could turn into my sword. The last object was a small brown pouch that had five golden drachmas that was given to me in case of emergencies during my time here. Taking one out, I began to form an Iris message. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood." Soon, Percy's image began to appear. My eyes began to fill with tears at seeing my brother after all this time and the need to be in his comforting arms just like when we were children.

"Bella?! Is that really you?!"

"Yea, it's me." I said still fighting against my tears.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Concern was evident in his eyes at sight of the tears that threatened to spill.

"Percy, I want to go back-"

"But-"

"Please Percy. I really want to go back. I'm begging you." Much to my displeasure, the tears spilled from my eyes and had no intention of stopping. "Please. Can you come and pick me up. If you can, today would be best. Please Percy!"

I saw his face turn to determination, love, and concern all at the same time. "I'll be there at noon, don't you worry Bells. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Thank you Percy. I love you too" With a watery smile, I saw the Iris message disappear. Once my tears subsided, I looked at the clock, it was 11 am. I only had one hour left here in Forks. I finished packing and went back down with all my stuff to wait for Percy. I wondered if he was going to shadow travel or bring a Pegasus. That's how the remaining hour passed. Waiting with Charlie and occasionally making small talk.

Suddenly there is a knock on the back door. I practically ran to the door and yanked the door wide open. There before my eyes, was Percy. This time I didn't even try to stop the tears from spilling and flung myself at him and buried my head in his neck. "Shhh, its ok Bells. I'm right here. I'm here now. Everything will be ok." My arms only tightened and so did his. My tears subsided but I did not let go of my hold.

"Charlie?" is all Percy said but his anger and concern was evident in voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie struggling in finding a way to answer him.

"I'll tell you later, Perce. I'm promise I will." I said with my voice cracking twice.

"…Ok" he said and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's go home. Thank you again Charlie, for letting her stay here."

"It was no problem Percy. You know you guys are always welcome. I'll go visit sometime. Say hi to your Mom for me."

"Will do."

I detached myself from Percy and gave Charlie one last hug. He then gave me my bags and I turned to leave. That's when I noticed Mrs. O'Leary. She noticed me and began to lick my face.

I let out a small giggle, "Hi girl, how you been? Ready to go back home?" She let out a happy bark.

Percy helped my hop onto her back and tied my bags around her sides, like a camel. In another circumstance I would find this humorous and although I was glad I was leaving, I was still depressed from Ed- his departure. Once Percy mounted Mrs. Leary, we were off to Camp Half-Blood. In a few seconds we were at the entrance of the camp. Taking a deep breath, we entered. It felt good to be back home.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. The next chapters are still a little fuzzy in my mind but I'm working on them. Hope you guys this new chapter. **

**I don't own the twilight saga or the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Once I entered, my necklace, the source of my seal, was lifted from my neck and burst into dust.

"Well there goes that," I muttered.

"Bella!" Was all I heard before I was tackled into a hug by a blur of blonde hair.

"Oomph!" I took me a second to recover but once I did I hugged her back and laughed. Gods, I missed my best friend. "Annabeth! Gods, I missed you so much!" I started jumping around with her in circles and we laughed our heads off.

"We have so much to do and so much to catch up on!" She told me.

"Ok, Stop hogging Bella, Annabeth." Said an amused deep voice behind her; I looked and saw Nico and Grover.

"Grover! Nico!" I said breaking into a smile "How's my favorite little cousin and satyr?" I ruffled their hair a bit.

Nico glared at me, "I'm only a year younger than you."

"Exactly," with that I opened my arms wide and beckoned him to give me a hug when he refused to hive me one after Grover did, "Come on, bring it in."

He let out an exaggerated sigh and smiled "Fineeeee."

"Not that I don't love the idea of you being back Bells but I'm curious to why. I thought you wanted to finish school as a mortal?" Grover asked. My smile faltered, Percy noticed this.

"Let's let her explain after talking to Chiron." I gave Percy a grateful smile and we proceeded to go find Chiron. As we walked across camp I took in everything in sight. Occasionally I would be greeted by new and old faces. Things hadn't change to much and I laughed when we ducted when the Apollo kids were doing archery. Some things never change. It didn't take us long before we got to the big house and found Chiron. "Bella, welcome back." He told me with a warm smile. I went up and hugged him.

"It's good to be back, Chiron."

"Now let me remind you that the seal has been permanently broken."

"Yes, I understand."

"Since you haven't been here for a while, here is your schedule," he said while giving me the piece of paper, "lessons will start tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. The sooner I got my self distracted, the better.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

My head snapped up, how could he tell? I wanted to lie to him but that isn't my best forte.

I hesitated, "Yes, but that is something that I would not like to talk about in the current moment." Not when anyone could listen in and witness me break down.

"Does it have anything to do with why you returned?" I nodded. He looked at me with concerned eyes but respected my wish on not wanting to discuss it. "Alright but know that you can tell me anything."

I gave him a small smile and hugged him. "Thanks."

We walked back to Poseidon's Cabin so that I could get settled in. I dreaded the moment because I knew that I would have to tell Percy my reason for coming back. It was inevitable.

Once we reached the cabin, I began to put everything in its place- trying to stall. However, Percy wasn't having that and they all decided to help me. It wasn't long before I was sitting in my bed staring at floor while they stared at me, waiting for my explanation.

"Come on, Bells. It's killing us to know why you were crying when you called me and the desperation in your voice." He came to sit next to me and tucked me under his arm. "You know you can tell me anything. Please Bells."

I slowly look up at his eyes and sighed sadly but nodded to his request. "Ok, but before I do, you all have to promise me to listen to everything I have to say," knowing that they would freak out when I mentioned that the Cullen's were vampires and that they left me. I looked them all in the eye and waited until they all agreed. I took a deep breath and began to tell my sorrowful tale.

"When I went to Forks, I was excited that I could finally be normal and not have to worry about being kicked out again. Everything was going fine, until I met him." I took a deep breath, trying to stop the pain that spread throughout my being. "I met Ed…Edward Cullen. At first I noticed something was off about him. It was obvious that he was not human. For a while I thought that he might be a demigod too, along with his family, but then I dismissed the theory because it simply didn't fit. I began to observe him and his family and involuntarily I began to fall in love with him. It took a while for us to become friends and eventually I had a new theory of what he could be. I didn't confirm my theory until he saved me from a group of guys who wanted to rape me. Edward saved me before anything could happen and on that same night I found out that he was indeed a Vampire." I heard everyone gasp, but I was too consumed in my memories, "He told me however that he and his family were vegetarians- meaning that they only drank animal blood. He also told me that he could read minds but I was the only exception. It turns out that only some vampires are granted powers. Anyways, time passed and we confessed to each other and we were happy, for a while anyways. You see a group of nomads came to us when I went to watch them play baseball and one of them, James, wanted to kill me. Long story short, Edward and his family saved me. After that I thought that maybe we could be happy again. For a while we were happy. Then my birthday came." I let out a shaky laugh "Alice wanted to through me a party and I reluctantly agreed. At the party however I got a paper cut and began to bleed. Suddenly everything was a blur and all I could see was Jasper being restrained from pouncing on me. Now before you all freak out, like I know you all do. Jasper has the power to feel the emotions of others and project feelings. All the blood lust that was generated throughout the room was accumulated onto him. He couldn't fight it and I don't blame him for anything. However, from then on, Edward began to act strange and one day he asked me to go for a walk with him. That's- That's were it all fell apart." I vaguely realized that I was silently crying. My voice was shaking like crazy. "He- he told me that he didn't want me because never loved me and that he shouldn't have let the relationship carry on as long as it did. He said that he would be moving; along with his family and that we would never see each other again. They never cared for me and wanted me out of their lives. I had caused Jasper too much pain that day of the party and that it was for the best. Then he left me in the woods. He left me." I broke down in Percy's arms, struggling to gain control of myself.

I felt another pair of arms surround me. "Not now guys," said the owner. Guessing by the voice, it was Annabeth scolding the guys and preventing them from doing something stupid. However, at the moment I could really care less.

Eventually I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was dark out and I was on my bed covered by a blanket. I looked at the clock and it was 7 pm, I could still make it to dinner. Should I go to dinner? I didn't really feel like it but… I came here to escape the past. A part of me still wants to remain in my dreams of him but in Forks all I did was worry Charlie and make everyone sad. I don't want to do that to Percy.

I got out of bed and made my self presentable. It was time to suck up the pain and keep living. I was being pathetic. I'm Bella Jackson for crying out loud! The sister of the hero of Olympus, daughter of the sea god and a bad ass fighter! I was a fighter, a warrior if I say so myself, and warriors don't cry. I put on a smile and made my way to the dinning pavilion.

I entered the pavilion and went to sit across from Percy. He gave me a concerned look though I could see that he was still a little pissed off. I gave him a smile, trying to assure him that I was ok.

"Bells-"

"It's ok Perce. I'm ok." he gave me pointed look that said he didn't believe it. "Ok, so maybe I'm not that great at the moment but I will be. I promise."

He sighed sadly and looked down, "I know you will be. You are one heck of a fighter but what really pissed the hell out of me is what they did to you, especially what he did to you. You don't deserve this, Bells. I'm sorry I failed you Bells-"

"Failed me? Percy you didn't fail me."

"But-"

"No! Look at me Percy," he reluctantly did, "you didn't know what was going to happen to me. You wanted what was best for me and let me have a normal life for once. You made my wish come true. You are the best brother I could ever ask for. You had nothing to do with what happened to me and you will never be at fault. Do you understand?" He nodded and gave me a small smile after taking in everything I told him.

"I would hug you but I don't want to get up," I told him. He laughed at me.

"Same here." His eyes then softened even more, "We will get through this together, just like odd times."

So many memories flooded my mind of our childhood. We were always protecting one another and fighting side by side. "together." I said, sticking out my pinking.

"Together." he did the same thing I did and we pinky promised. Just like old times.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Enjoy! :) **

**I don't own the Twilight saga or the Percy Jackson series**

* * *

It has been two months since my return to Camp Half-Blood and during the time I have been here, I have been making progress to reclaim my life. In the beginning I had to force myself to do everything. I constantly had to remind myself that I did have a purpose to keep living and I had people who cared and loved me. I struggled to keep the people that mattered in my life and prevent myself from shutting them out. I am so glad that I decided to return because had I not, my suicidal thoughts would have won and my nightmare would have only fueled my reasons to go ahead with my thoughts. There is no doubt that in Forks I would have done something stupid to purposely end my life. Although it's ironic because simply being a demigod means that I am constantly putting my life at risk but for good reason. Anyways, my condition has improved greatly and as Annabeth has told me, "the light in my eyes" has returned but not fully. We both know that it will never fully be back.

There are still days that I am consumed by my nightmares and no matter what I do, I can't escape them. On those days I am a zombie. My zombie mode was at its worst in the beginning but soon I found ways to snap out of them. Now, I only have these moments once every week or so. I also learned to shorten my zombie moments and now they last for an hour at most.

My strategy to get my life back in motion was my determination. When I got here, I quickly set my only goal to be to catch up on my fighting skills. Day and night I would practice and would occasionally push myself over the limit. It got so bad that I was forced to stop practicing or do any fighting of any sorts for a week so that I would not kill myself from exhaustion. That's the week that I began to write down my feelings and turned them into songs.

These past two months have been tough but thanks to everyone's support, I am on the edge of becoming the Bella that never left camp.

"Alright guys, remember: everything has a weakness. Find it and you have an advantage." I received several nods. "Ok then, you are dismissed."

Because of my brief obsession of improving my fighting skills, I managed to become one of the best fighters at camp. As a result, I was told that I had the capacity to teach a class on sword fighting. When Chiron asked me if I wanted to do it, I said yes immediately and was given a class of newbie's.

As they dispersed, I went to go get cleaned up before seeing what everyone else was doing.

After a quick shower, I was back out. Thank the gods that I only had to teach one class today and had no lessons. As I was headed to the beach, I saw Nico coming towards me.

"Nico, what's up?"

"Chiron wants to talk to us at the Big House. It seems urgent." We turned around and headed toward the Big House.

"Will anyone else be there?"

"Yeah: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

"It is urgent if he wants to see all five of us." We entered the Big House and saw the other three and Chiron sitting down.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." I said.

"That's quite alright, Bella," Chiron told me, "Well now that we are all here. Let's get this meeting started."

"What's wrong Chiron?" asked Percy.

"Over the fast few weeks there have been reports of a group of people or creatures attacking everything in its path. The victims have all been practically sucked dry out of blood. There is no doubt that it is the work of vampires. They have described what seems to be the leader as a female with red hair and has a cat-like appearance. It is the group that seems to be doing all the attacking however and they are ruthless."

Damn. Damn it all!

"Bella?" my head snapped up and saw all of them staring at me. Apparently I was pacing back and forth muttering "Damn."

"Bella, do you have any information on this situation?" Chiron asked and I nodded. I briefly closed my eyes and was engulfed by the horrible memory of James.

"Her name is Victoria but I don't know why she is recruiting other vampires."

"How do you know her?"

"Back in Forks I met a vampire family. They are vegetarians, meaning that they only drink animal blood. One day I was watching them play baseball and three nomads came unexpectedly. It turns out that they did drink human blood and one of them in particular was after mine. The guy was James and he was Victoria's mate. Long story short the Cullen's saved me when he captured me and killed him. Now Victoria hates me and wants to kill me for revenge."

I looked at all of them and saw their stunned faces.

"What do we do Chiron?" asked Percy.

"Well it is clear that this Victoria is a threat to everyone and must be eliminated. The only problem is to find a way to kill her without making Bella the bait. We must also find out more about her tactics and why she has recruited others." We all nodded. "I think it would be best to meet again once we have more information on her. For now you are free to go." We nodded again and left.

Well this was lovely. Note the sarcasm. Just when I thought I could go back to my old way of life, the past comes back to haunt me. Just lovely.

"Hey Bella, should we cancel our trip to the mall tomorrow?" asked Annabeth as we trailed behind the guys.

"What? Why?"

"Because of that vampire that is after you. It could be too danger-"

"There is no way in hell that Victoria is going to stop me from having fun with my best friend."

She smiled, "you're right, that vamp doesn't have a chance against us."

I linked are arms, "that's right. We are badass." With that we caught up with the guys and we went to dinner.

* * *

"Alright guys, that's enough." I said laughing as I tried to pull Annabeth away from Percy. Key word: tried. They were being all lovey-dovey and although I often found all of this cute, we were going to be late for our trip to the mall and movie. After a while Annabeth pouted.

"Fine." She slowly detached herself from Percy who also pouted. "We will be back later today. Bye." They shared one last kiss and then we were off.

"Be careful!" Percy yelled

We hoped into Annabeth's car and drove to the mall. Once we got there we went to the theater and decided to watch Zombie Land. Need less to say, we were laughing 80 percent of the time and we criticized the way the protagonists fought the zombies. Afterwards we entered the mall. Since we both weren't clothes fanatics, the majority of the time we were in book or music/video stores.

It was around 5pm that we decided to go back to camp. Just as we entered the parking lot, I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Bella?" Alice. Annabeth gave a look that said if I was going to acknowledge the person but a shook my head and we began to walk faster. "Bella! I know that's you." I was on the verge of running as I heard the voice coming closer.

We were close the car when we caught eye of something. A monster and it was coming straight towards us. Great. At that moment my instincts kicked in and I was ready to fight; so was Annabeth.

**[Alice's Pov]**

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I were heading towards the mall but once we got out of the car I was hit with a familiar scent. Bella. I looked at the others and knew that they smelled the same thing. How could this be possible? Wasn't she supposed to be in Forks?

I looked around frantically, searching for her face. That's when I saw her walking with another girl with blonde hair. "Bella?" I called after her. She stopped momentarily before continuing walking. That's all it took to confirm my suspicion. The girl looked at her with a look that said if she was going to acknowledge us and she shook her head. We walked towards them and they walked faster. "Bella! I know that's you." There was no way that I was going to let my best friend ignore me and leave my life once again.

Suddenly they both stopped and got into what seemed as a fighting position. Bella detached her necklace that had a figure in the form of a drop of water. She crushed it and it turned into a sword. A sword?! What is Bella doing with a sword? How did her necklace become a sword?! I think I am finally going crazy. The other girl took also took out a weapon but it was dagger.

They were both looking ahead and that's when I saw it. It was a monster. We all gasped. "Bella, get out of there!" I was about to grab her and run but she quickly turned to me as if she remembered that we were there. She saw Jasper and her eyes went wide. "Alice, get Jasper out of here. There will be blood." What the heck is going on?!

I don't know what possessed me to do so but I Emmett and I quickly took Jaspers arms and locked him in place but we didn't leave.

"Finally some action. You ready to kick ass Annabeth?"

The girl Annabeth looked at her and smirked, "Hells yeah." They met the monster half way and attacked him. It was an amazing cite to watch. They attacked with such skill and fought as a team. Suddenly the monster caught Bella by surprise and managed to cut her arm but she thought little of it and continued fighting. Annabeth managed to trip it and once it was on the pavement, Bella cut its head off.

They relaxed from their fighting position and put their weapons away. Bella's sword turned back into a necklace. Annabeth handed her a bottle of water. What amazed me is that she didn't drink it, instead she poured it on her wounds and they healed. Bella looked at me hesitantly before checking in Annabeth and inspected her scratches. I did the same and relaxed when I saw that her scrapes weren't bleeding.

After Bella's quick inspection and mine on Jasper, we let go of him and ran to Bella.

"What was that?" asked Emmett first.

Bella was expressionless, "A monster." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I snapped out of my shock and ran to hug her. I felt her go rigid but I didn't let go. "I missed you so much Bella."

After she didn't respond I detached myself to look at her. Her eyes were hard and gave a short nod to acknowledge my presence. To say that her response hurt me was an understatement. Jasper pulled me into his arms. What happened to my best friend?

She grabbed Annabeth's arm and headed to the car. Before she got in she looked at us in the eyes before saying, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Please be assured that I did not mean to come barging into your lives again. Forget about what you saw. Bye." She got into the car and drove away.

We were too shocked by her words to go after her. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! :) **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Percy Jackson series.**

***Unless a section of the story has a [namePOV], the story is in Bella's POV***

* * *

This could not be happening. Of all the places they could have moved, they just had to move to New York. Why couldn't they have gone to England or something? Had I known, I wouldn't have moved back. Well no, that's a lie. Had I known, I would have never left camp. Yeah, that sounds more like me. Anyways, its not they are going come after me, right? They didn't want me in their lives in the first place, so why would they now? Oh gods, I'm talking to myself. Ugh!

"Uh, Bella? You look like you might have a seizure." Annabeth told me from the driver's seat.

I let out a small laugh; Percy was rubbing off on her. "Honestly no. What am I going to do?"

"This is about what just happened right?" I nodded. "Who were they anyways?"

I let out a sad sigh, "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen."

Annabeth almost ran off the road, "You mean _the _Cullens?"

I nodded, "The ones and only."

"Damn them, why are they even here?"

"When you figure it out, let me know. Wait, never mind, I don't want to know."

"Same," she gave me a concerned glance, "Don't worry Bella, we won't let the get near you."

"Thanks." My heart wants them back in my life but I don't think I can trust them with my heart anymore. I bet they already forgot about the incident and are having the time of their lives having fun.

"Want to go back to camp?"

I debated for a while. What if I meet up with the rest of them? Granted, the chances are slime because Annabeth and I wanted to go eat somewhere. "No, let's go eat. The chances that the rest of them will be there are slime to nothing because they don't eat. They probably forgot about the incident anyways. I mean, I assured them that I didn't mean to barge into their lives again, so their guilt acts aren't needed."

She nodded and we made our way to a near by Burger King. We decided to talk about something else that did not revolve around the Cullens. As we ate, we discussed Zombie Land and talked about the up coming party at camp that was coming up.

"Its going to be so much fun, I can't wait." I said while munching on a fry.

"I know same here; especially since you are going to sing for a portion of it."

"What?!" I said practically choking on my fry.

"Yup, there will be a short intermission in which you will be singing."

"When was this decided?" I said still in shock.

"The day before yesterday. The committee and I were discussing the band and DJ portion of the party and we decided that you should sing in the intermission."

"Where was I?"

She gave me a 'really?' look, "You slept during the meeting. The only reason I didn't wake you was because I knew that you were tired from teaching."

Oh. I gave her a sheepish smile, and then sighed. "There is no escape is there?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Alright I'll do it." I hate to admit it but I was actually excited about singing.

She smirked, "Good."

I gave her a playful glare and threw my fry at her. "Come on, let's go back."

When we got back to camp, I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I fought against sleep but it slowly devoured me. I just hope I don't have nightmares.

**[Edward's POV] **

It has been two excruciating months since I have seen my love. Oh how I wish she was in my arms. The memory of her blush and heart beat may be clear as day but it is nothing compared to witnessing the real thing in person.

I have been an absolute mess. If I thought I was dead before, then it is nothing compared to how I am now. I tried to move on but I can't. Her memory follows me everywhere. Her safety is the reason why I left her though. It was for the best. Yet-

"Edward!" I looked up and saw a confused and frantic Alice followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rose.

"What?"

"You have to see this."

With that I was in her mind, seeing her trip to the mall. They were getting out of the car when- Bella?! I saw the love of my life trying to avoid her as she walked along with another girl. Then I saw a monster and the two of them were ready to fight. Why would Bella fight? No! She is too fragile. Why didn't Alice get here away from there? Also, why does she have a sword?! She turned when she her Alice's voice and warned Jasper that there was going to be blood. I don't know what shocked me most, her presence, her fighting ability, her clumsiness now nonexistent, or her eyes. Everything about her appearance was the same- long brunette hair and beautiful **(A/N: sorry I suck at character descriptions. She is basically looks like Bella from the movie but with different color eyes)** but her eyes were different. Instead of brown, they were sea green.

When the fight was over, she healed her wounds with water. I was once again amazed. What I was not expecting was what she said before she left. _"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Please be assured that I did not mean to come barging into your lives again. Forget about what you saw. Bye." _She was expressionless. Her voice had no life as she spoke. If I doubted before that she believed what I told her, then my suspicions were now confirmed. She truly believed me when I told her that she wasn't welcomed into our live and that she never was.

"What's going on Edward?! What happened to Bella? Why is she here?"

"Do you know where she went?" I asked as I paced back and forth trying to find an answer to everything but I couldn't. Alice shook her head but then got an idea.

"I got it! I can email her, and ask her if she can come over or if we can meet her somewhere." She ran out of the room to her computer. The others did the same.

Bella what happened while I was gone? I have never been so confused and worried in my life.

**[Bella's POV]**

My nightmares returned that night. I kept waking up in the middle of the night crying. It wasn't until around five in the morning that I was able to get some dreamless sleep. I woke at eight so that I could eat breakfast before going to my lessons. I needed some serious caffeine in my system.

"You look like crap," Percy told me as I sat down with a cup of coffee and toast. I glared at him. I burned some of my toast to give thanks to my dad.

"Thanks because that is the comment that every girl wants to hear." I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmares." That word alone was explanation enough and by the severity of his angered expression, I'm sure that Annabeth told him about yesterday. "I'm ok though. It's nothing a good cup of coffee and some good sparing can't cure." I said, trying to reassure him.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Oh, by the way, Chiron wants to us to meet him at the Big House after we eat."

Gods, can't I have a break? Well as long as he has a plan to get rid of Victoria, then it's best to get it over with.

"What do you think he'll tell us?" I ask him

"Don't know, hopefully that Victoria is no longer a threat but that's not likely." I nodded.

We finished eat and waited for the other three. When they were done, we all head towards the Big House.

"Come in, come in." he beckoned us, "I have great news." We all looked at him excitedly.

"I have found a way to gain information on Victoria so that we can stop her rampage."

"What is it?" Nico asked.

Chiron turned to me, "Bella, you said you knew a vampire family back in forks, right?" I slowly nodded, not liking where this was headed. "They are the ones that were there when Victoria attacked and since they are vampires, they know more on her and her plan." Ok, now I seriously do not like this. He can't mean that –"I have decided that you will contact this family and bring them here. This way we can all discuss the issue."

Fuck.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,** **I finally finished this chapter, its not the best but I tryed. **

**Anyways i have IMPORTANT information to tell you guys. Ok, so after a lot of thinking, i have decided to make this an EdwardxBella story. Now before you all hate me and stuff, I am still going to give Edward hell, so if you have any ideas of how i should do it, please tell me. Again i am sorry to those who did not want an EdwardxBella story. **

**I Do Not Own the Twilight Saga or the Percy Jackson series. **

* * *

No. no, no, no, no.

"NO!" I yelled.

He gave me a confused look. "Why? It is a good way to gain information on Victoria."

"There has to be another way," said Percy. They all had my same expression: shock and anger.

"I am sorry but there is not. Is there a particular reason why you all don't want them to come?"

"That family broke Bella's heart into a million pieces. There is no way that they are coming here to crush it anymore!" Percy said practically yelling. Everyone else nodded.

Chiron turned to me, "Is this true Bella?" now it was my turn to nod. He let out a sad sigh, "I am sorry that that happened to you Bella. I really am but I am afraid there is no other option."

I stared at the floor as I fought against the angry tears that threatened to spill. I guess I have no choice but to do it. If I am lucky, it will only be a few days, maximum two weeks, they will be gone. After making sure that the tears were gone I looked up at him and gave a short nod.

He gave me a sad smile, "Do you have a way of getting in contact with them?"

It took me a minute to think about that. I had no one's contact information except Alice. Alice! That's it. I still have her email, maybe she will respond. Nah, she won't. "Yes, I do but I doubt that they will want to come or respond."

"Ok, but it is worth a try. Contact them and inform them of the situation. It would be best if you could meet up with them to explain everything."

I cringe at the thought of meeting them again. I would need back up for this. "Would it be ok if I brought someone?"

He thought about it and nodded, "Yes but two people maximum. Less is better so that you don't attract unwanted company."

I nodded, "I'll- I'll get right on it." I dismissed myself after that. I couldn't stay in there for another second. If he still had anything else to say then one of the others can tell me later.

I went to my room and stared at the ceiling. This sucks. I turned my head towards the laptop. Ugh! Why me? With great reluctance I grabbed my laptop off my desk and sat back on the bed. I glared at it. Slowly I opened it and logged onto my email. What I saw shocked me. I saw various emails. Most of them were from Alice, only a few were from Emmett or Jasper and surprisingly Rosalie. I opened them and they all said roughly the same thing. They practically begged me to tell them about what they saw in the mall parking lot. Well that shot down the possibility that they might not respond to my message. Lovely.

A new email popped up and I saw that it was from Alice. It read:

_Bella! I know that you are reading this. Please respond to my email. I miss you so much. Everyone does, we all want to see you again. I miss my sister and best friend. Edward misses you too. He is going crazy. Please, I'm begging you Bella!_

Angry tears filled my eyes. How dare she look into my future. No better yet, how dare she say that they miss me, especially Edward. All lies. All I responded was,

_Tomorrow at noon. Send your address. Stop looking into my future. _

Short and simple.

I am dreading tomorrow with a passion. Who should I bring though? I can't bring Percy because he will go crazy if Edward were to be there. Annabeth? Yeah I'll bring her along. She will be able to keep me level headed and calm me down. I think I'll also ask Nico to come too. Shadow traveling would definitely be needed incase of an emergency. Anyways Percy would most likely ask him to come too and play the brother role since he won't go. _Bing,_ I looked down and saw a new message. Well that was fast. I wrote down the address and skimmed what she said

_Thank you for responding! We are really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, we really miss you. As for looking into your future I will stop : ( I can't wait to see you!_

_ Love, _

_ Alice and Family. _

I really don't have time to listen or read their lies. Why do they continue though? Unless Edward didn't tell them that I knew their dirty little secret. It doesn't matter though; it is no longer my business. It never was.

I went in search of the others and found them sitting by a tree talking. When they noticed me they gave me concerned eyes. I gave them a small smile and sat down next to them. "I got the address." Their eyes widened, "Tomorrow at noon."

"I want to go." Said Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy but I think its best if you don't."

"What? Why?"

"Because knowing you, you will probably freak out and so something rash, especially if Edward is there. I don't want to cause any more drama than there already is. Please Percy, for me." I gave him my best puppy dog face. I knew he couldn't resist.

He sighed, "Alright," I gave him a grateful smile, "but who are you taking then?"

I turned to Annabeth and Nico, "I was wondering if you two could come with me."

"Of course," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Nico turned to Percy, "Don't worry, I'll watch her." They exchanged a look and nodded. I shook my head but smiled none the less at their over protectiveness.

"It's settled then." I said, not bothering to hide my dread.

81754518818661681

I got out of bed only to see that the sun barely out. I only slept a few hours last night and no matter how hard I tried to go back to sleep, I simply couldn't. I got out of bed and walked around camp. I ended up walking to the meadow where I train and sometimes teach. What better way to relieve my stress and anxiety than by working out a bit.

I began with simple formations as a warm up but soon went onto doing the more complex formations and kicks. I always loved martial arts; it is my second favorite style of fighting. The first is sword fighting of course. But there is something about martial arts that captivates me. I think it is the sense of power I feel when I fight without a weapon and I can rely on my body to defeat an enemy.

I wonder how they will react when they see me again. Disgust? Wonder? Whatever it is, I am no longer the weak Bella that was in Forks. I can fight for myself and I am not a damsel in distress that needs a Prince Charming.

"How long have you been working out?" I jumped, startled by the voice. I turned to see Percy leaning on a tree. I was sweating and breathing hard.

How long have I been here? "I don't know… what time is it?"

"It's almost eight."

Wow. "Huh, a few hours then."

He hesitated a moment before walking up to me. "Bells, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't go back to resorting to endless training during their stay here but especially when they leave."

I was not expecting that but I saw why he wanted me to promise. There is no need to repeat the last time I did it. I gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I promise, don't worry."

He smiled, "Good, now hit the shower and go eat something. We have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded, "See ya," and walked back to the cabin to got ready. I took my time though, hoping to calm my nerves. Once I was done and ate something, I went to find Annabeth and Nico. It was 11:30.

I found them outside the Big House with Chiron and they looked ready. They saw me and Chiron was the first to speak. "Remember Bella, we need them to come here so that our plans and information about Victoria stays confidential. Oh and about the 'sparkling problem' you told me about, be assured that I managed to put a kind of ward that allows them to not 'sparkle' as you put it. Also, if they can come today or tomorrow, that would be best." I nodded as I took in all this information.

Chiron was about to leave when I remembered something, "Chiron, wait!" he turned back and everyone else looked at me. "I forgot to tell you that most of the Cullens have powers."

"Powers?" asked Nico.

"Yes, only Alice, Jasper and Edward have powers though. Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and control your emotions, and Edward can read minds but for some unknown reason he cannot read mine." I looked at their shocked faces but Chiron looked in awe.

"Fascinating. Thank you Bella for that information." I nodded and watched him leave.

"Well this aught to be interesting." Said Annabeth, and then I turned to them as we walked towards the exit of camp.

"Guys if you want to ask or tell me anything important or personal, please say it in Greek. I don't want them knowing or listening to our conversation. Also, it is best that you think in Greek at all times." The nodded and walked towards the car that Chiron let us borrow.

"See you later guys," Percy gave me a hug and kissed Annabeth for what seemed like the hundredth time. With that we hopped into the car and drove away. Thank gods that Annabeth was driving because I was in no mood to do so. I turned on the radio and closed my eyes. I might as well savor the last moments of peace before it's all gone.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

***If a quote is in bold, then they are speaking in Greek***

* * *

"Wow…" I opened my eyes at Nico's comment and saw that we were in front of a mansion-like house. I have to admit, the house was a beauty.

"Yeah, I forgot tell you guys that they are loaded." I told them in a nonchalant voice.

"We haven't noticed," replied Nico, slightly annoyed.

Annabeth turned to me, "You ready?"

I sighed, "No, but do I have a choice?" not waiting for a reply, I got out and they followed. I really did not want to do this. Releasing myself of all emotions I went up to the door and knocked. I barley put my hand down when the door opened revealing a happy Carlisle and Esme. A pang of sadness moved throughout my body but I pushed it away and also resisted the urge to engulf them in a hug.

"Welcome Bella! Please come in." said Esme with a warm smile. I gave her a small nod and we entered.

"I'm sorry that I did not mention that I would be bringing two others with me." I told them politely.

"That's fine Bella. Why don't we go to the living room to talk with the others." This is it, the moment I have been dreading. No backing out now. I remembered to keep my emotions and heart beat in check. I will not let them have the satisfaction of knowing the effect this 'reunion' has on me. Keeping my head up, we entered the living room. There in front of me were all the others. My heart constricted when I saw Edward and I quickly looked away. Damn him.

"Bella..?" said the voice my traitor of a heart longed to hear. I turned back to see Edward slowly coming towards me. Nico sensed this and quickly stood in front of me. "Back off," he said in a low menacing tone. I looked around and saw that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were growling and ready to fight while everyone else tensed. Great, we aren't even here for five minutes and the fighting has already begun.

"Enough!" I commanded as I stepped out of Nico's protective stance. I faced the Cullens first but mainly at Edward, "put your guards down. You provoked him." I then turned to Nico and Annabeth, who was also ready to fight, "Same goes to you two. Guards down." I waited for them to relax before saying anything else.

"I see you have moved on." Rosalie hissed while eyeing Nico, "and what do you mean by Edward provoked him?" I threw her a glare and went back to waiting for them to relax. She should know very well why, there is no need to repeat what she knows. Once I saw them relax from their fighting stance went to sit on the nearest couch. "We came here to discuss a serious topic not to fight. If you wish to fight, then that will be at another time." They then sat down but the tension still present. So mush for not creating anymore drama. I turned to Rosalie, "As for that moving on comment, I will let you know that he is my cousin."

"Cousin?" they all chorused.

"Yes. I would like to introduce you all to Nico di Angelo, my cousin, and Annabeth Chase, my best friend."

"**If they are shock now, just wait.**" Nico told me. I gave him a small smile, and Annabeth chuckled a little.

"In what language were you just speaking?" asked Carlisle in fascination. I turned my attention back to the Cullens.

"Greek."

"Greek? You guys speak Greek?" said Emmett

"Yes,"

"I didn't know you could speak Greek," Edward told me with a frown.

I rolled my eyes, "There is a lot you don't know about me. Don't worry though, that is precisely the reason I came here today."

"You mean you are going to tell us about what we saw at the mall?" asked Alice excitedly.

"And why I can't read either of your companions minds too?" asked Edward. We all looked at him. He couldn't read Nico's or Annabeth's mind? Could it be…? I turned to Annabeth. "You don't think that maybe…"

She nodded, "Most likely."

I nodded and turned my attention back to them "Yes but before I begin, I ask you to keep an open mind," they all nodded, "Ok, what do you all know about the Greek gods and demigods?"

"You mean like Zeus? Those gods?" asked Jasper

"Yes, those exactly."

"Well there are three really major ones: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus controls the sky, Poseidon controls the sea, and Hades controls the realm of the dead. All the gods and goddesses live in Olympus but occasionally come down to mingle with 'mortals' and then they have children. These children are called demigods since they are half human and half god. But what does this all have to do with you?"

I took in a deep breath. It's now or never. I would prefer never but I have no choice. "What if I were to tell you that it was all true?"

"What do you mean?" said Carlisle

"I mean that, all the Greek myths are true and that I, along with Annabeth and Nico, are demi-gods." I told them bluntly.

Emmett laughter boomed throughout the house, "Good one bells!"

"It's not a joke. If you don't believe me, then how do you explain what you witnessed at the mall?" I sharply replied. He quieted down at my response

"Holograms?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "There is more that I have to say so please listen. My name is not Bella Swan. It is really Bella Jackson. My mom is not Renee, its Sally Jackson and my dad is not Charlie. My real dad is Poseidon. I also have an older brother. He is Percy Jackson, but commonly known now as the hero of Olympus." Their eyes widened, "Charlie and Renee are actually my mom's best friends. They know about the gods and accepted to pretend that they were my parents in forks. Now to answer Edward's question, it could be possible that Edward can't read our minds for the same reason that we are demigods-"

"Wait." I turned to Rosalie, "Do you take us for fools? There is no way that you are a demigod or that anything you said is true. If you wanted money, all you had to do was ask. I knew that was the reason why you hang around us all along." I was seeing red. A near by vase exploded and the water rushed to my hand. They all gasped at what they had just witnessed. If I didn't want their money before, why would I want it now?

"Bella, stop. Remember what Chiron told us." Annabeth said as she tried to calm me. Right, the mission, as I like to call it. Taking in a few breaths, I calmed down and poured the water into a near by plant before looking at Rosalie square in the eye. "Look, I don't want your damn money so shut it. You may be a vampire but that does not mean that I don't have the power to kill you. You don't want to go making enemies with a demigod. If you want more proof, I will gladly show you and you'll be the first to experience what I can do. Understood?" she cowered slightly and nodded before composing herself. There was silenced as the Cullens gasped at my outburst. I knew this meeting was a bad idea.

"Now that I think about it, it all makes sense." Alice said after a brief silence. Every head turned towards her, "The fight, you speaking Greek, your eyes, you healing yourself with water, Edward's problem but what I don't understand is the monster and why you never told us."

With the help of Annabeth and Nico, I retold the events of the war and the events leading up to it. "After the war, Percy wanted me to have a normal life away from monsters but I would only be able to do so when I was seventeen because by then I would be more mature and he considered it as an early eighteenth birthday present. You guys probably noticed a small necklace I wore. Well that necklace was the source of my normal life. It allowed me to be like a normal life so that monsters wouldn't be able to track me but the consequence of this gift was that I would not be able to use my powers and my eyes turned brown, so basically I was mortal. That's why I couldn't tell you. I had no proof. As long as I didn't step onto the camp grounds, I was still mortal. However, when I returned to Camp Half-Blood, the seal was broken and I was able to use my powers again and my eyes turned back to being sea green." I gave them a couple of minutes to absorb all the information given and waited for a response.

"I see…but why now? Why would you reveal this to us now?" wondered Jasper.

"The reason is because Victoria has returned."

"She what?" hissed Edward.

"There have been reports of her lurking around the woods in which our camp is located and giving commands to kill whatever is in her path. We believe that she is forming an army of sorts. It's clear that she is after me. It is not a simple coincidence that she just happened to be in New York and has been caught lurking around the woods by the camp. Chiron, the camp director agreed with us that she needs to be eliminated but in order to do that we need information on her. That is the reason why I am here. We need your help."

"You want us to fight? If you are as strong as you say then why don't you just kill her already?" Rosalie said outraged.

I shook my head "No we don't want you all to fight but we can't kill her if we don't have more information on her. Chiron has requested your help to help us form a strategy. However he wishes that you all come to camp so that our planning and information will be secure. Once we have taken care of Victoria and her army, you are allowed to go. Of course, you can deny this request but we wish you to at least consider it."

I was only a few seconds before the chorused "I'm in," well except Rosalie. She looked at all of us and let out an angry sigh "Fine, I'm in too."

Ugh, lovely. Oh well, I might as well suck it up. I forced a small smile, "Thank you."

"So when are we going?" asked Alice while practically jumping with joy.

"Well Chiron said it would be best if you could come today or tomorrow."

"We could come today, if that's ok." Carlisle said.

"Of course." No, its not.

"YES! We are going to Camp Half-Blood!" yelled Alice and Emmett before disappearing to go pack. The rest followed.

"**Kill me now**," I groaned.

* * *

**Please Review :) New Ideas are always welcomed!**


End file.
